10 dni na pożegnanie
by Hybryda
Summary: Ano, strasznie namieszałam i chyba jest trochę dłuższe niż zwykle, ale chyba warto przeczytać, co?
1. Początek

Siedział na kanapie i co chwila spoglądał na mówiących do niego mężczyzn. Był w wieku ok. 15 lat. Wydawałoby się, że uważnie słucha rozmowy, ale jego oczy zdradzały głęboka zadumę. Były wpatrzone gdzieś w dal, przed siebie. Nagle do pomieszczenia weszła rudowłosa kobieta.

- I jak? Wyciągnęliście z niego jakieś wiadomości?

- Nie Jean. Ten chłopak milczy jak zaklęty. Do cho... , zacznij mówić.  
- Spokojnie Henry, przestraszysz GO. – powiedział swoim spokojnym głosem Profesor, po czym spojrzał na chłopaka – Skup się i powiedz, co działo się PRZEDTEM. - ON tylko spojrzał na niego.  
– Co ty bredzisz Xawier? Mimo, że teraz jest dzieciakiem, to nadal jest to LOGAN. Nachlał się jakiegoś PIWSKA w śmierdzącym BARZE. Wiesz przecież, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, a już wsadzają cię do jakiejś maszynerii. I to wszystko, dlatego, że jesteś cho... MUTASEM. Nasze twarze można sobie oglądać w internecie i to z dokładnym adresem. – powiedział jednym tchem Beast.

- On nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, co kiedyś i ty też się zmieniłeś, Henry. – Powiedział spokojnym tonem Profesor.

- Ta cała sytuacja doprowadza mnie do pasji – odburknął, ton jego głosu zwiększał się z każdą sylabą, tak, że ostatni wyraz prawie wykrzyczał.

- Spokojnie Beast, coś zaradzimy. A teraz się uspokój. – próbował uspokoić rozmówcę Xawier. Nagle chłopak dostał gwałtownego ataku kaszlu.

- Profesorze! – wykrzyknęła Jean.

Jak wszystko szybko się zaczęło, tak nagle się urwało. Dzieciak szybkim ruchem otarł usta i zaskoczony spojrzał na wszystkich. Patrzyli się na niego jakby, co najmniej zaczął intensywnie krwawić.

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak ? – spytał zmieszany. Płynnym ruchem zeskoczył z kanapy i szybkim krokiem zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia – No to JA spadam – dodał szybko, gotów się ulotnić. Niespodziewanie drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż przed nim.

- Nie tak szybko – powiedziała Jean chłodnym głosem – jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

- Ale ja TAK !

- Ale pho co tho ?

- Coś mówiłeś ? – zapytał Beast wyciągając mu termometr z ust.

- Zapytałem, ale po co to ?

- Hm, niedobrze – wymamrotał pod nosem – Właśnie po to – Beast zaczął machać chłopcu termometrem przed oczami. Logan złapał go i zaczął się przyglądać. Po chwili podał go koledze

- No i ? – zapytał poirytowany.

- Masz potworną gorączkę. – Powiedział Hank i zabrał mu termometr.

- No i ? – powtórzył Wolverine

- Pomyśl trochę czasami. To nie boli. Ktoś zrobił z ciebie dzieciaka, wcięło adamentium, choć to chyba dobrze, no i masz wielką, czarną dziurę we wspomnieniach. – Powiedział z udawanym spokojem – masz za wysoką temperaturę, o ciśnieniu nie wspominając i sam diabeł wie, co jeszcze, a ty masz to wszystko gdzieś. – zaczął głęboko oddychać. Ulżyło mu.

- Powiedzmy, że nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. – powiedział jakby nigdy nic Logan.

- Argh .. – Beast był bliski załamania. – A ty wiesz, kim w ogóle jesteś ?

- Nie – odpowiedział uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha złośliwie. Hank załamał ręce – Ale może ty mi to powiesz?

W sali obrad panowała burzliwa atmosfera. Znajdowało się tam zaledwie pięć osób. Prawie cały trzon instytutu. Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Ororo Monrou i przyczyna całego zamieszania – Wolverine.

- Logan, błagam cię, co się stało? – zaczęła po raz dziesiąty Jean. Wszyscy wpatrzyli się w niego jak w obrazek.

- No, dalej, powiedz coś – mówiła szeptem Storm

- Znowu milczy, jak zaraz wezme go w obroty, to .. –Beast znowu tracił panowanie

- Spokojnie, to niczego nie zmieni. – uspokajał go profesor

Logan patrzył na nich pustym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział co ci ludzie od niego chcą. I nagle go olśniło. List. Miał dać komuś list. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął pomiętą kopertę z kieszeni. Wyciągnął ją przed siebie. Nagle powstało ogólne poruszenie. Zareagował, a to już było COŚ. Profesor przejął inicjatywę i sięgnął po kopertę. Po przełamaniu pieczęci z odbitą grecką literą gamma i wyjęciu kartki z czerpanego papieru jego oczom ukazały się szkarłatne litery. Tekst głosił:

_"Jest niczym bomba atomowa,_

_przełamałeś zapalnik,_

_do wybuchu zostało dziesięć dni"_

Czwórka x-menów zamarła w ślepym przerażeniu. Chłopiec tylko zaciekawiony próbował zobaczyć co było w liście. Zaczęło się odliczanie.


	2. Buuum !

znowu krutko, ale cóż, chyba tak musi być ;)

Profesor przechylił kopertę. Dziwnie mu ciążyła. Na otwartą dłoń wypadło mu drobne urządzenie. Na małym monitorze wyświetlała się jedna cyfra : 240. Wyglądał niczym brelok. Do kółka przymocowana była kartka. Na niej, takimi samymi literami, co w liście, wypisane były słowa: "tik tak". Profesor obracał przedmiot w dłoniach, by lepiej go obejrzeć. Nikt nie zauważył jak Wolverine szybkim ruchem zaczął odpinać coś od szlufki przy spodniach.

- Hej, ty na wózku, ja też mam ! – wykrzyczał

- Co .. ? – wyrwał się z zamyślenia profesor

- No to, co masz w ręce, ja mam podobne, tylko moje nie działa. – powtórzył. Cała reszta patrzyła, to na Charlsa, to na Logana.

– No, co? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Zacznijmy od początku.- powiedział zrezygnowany Beast. – Czyli nie wiesz, kim jesteś i co ci się stało ?

- No ... nie, ale co to ma do rzeczy. – powiedział bawiąc się drobnym przedmiotem. – patrzcie, włączyło się. – szybko zmienił temat. Hank zabrał mu urządzenie i już chciał odłożyć go na najbliższy stolik, kiedy fosforyzujące litery zwróciły na siebie jego uwagę.

- Hej, posłuchajcie – powiedział energicznie. – "Wosk płynie gęstym strumieniem, zatrzyma go strachu łza. Zegar wyznacza 12 godzin. Tik tak."

- Ktoś bawi się z nami w zgadywanki i zadania. – powiedział spokojnie profesor.

- Charles, ale to nie będzie takie trudne. Mamy go tylko .. – urwał, gdy zauważył, że miejsce gdzie przed chwilą siedział Wolverine jest puste - .. przestraszyć. –dokończył, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. – LOGAN ! – wykrzyknął wreszcie Hank. Miał już tego kompletnie dosyć. Oni się tu zamartwiają, szukają jakiegoś wyjścia z tej całej popapranej sytuacji, a on tak po prostu sobie znika. Nagle usłyszał krzyki na dworze

- Hej, patrzcie na tamtego dzieciaka, czy ktoś go zna ? – nie rozpoznał głosu, ale zwrócił on jego uwagę na otwarte okno. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego i wychylając się rozglądnął po okolicy.

- Hanry, kto TO ! – zawołał ten sam głos. Od razu wypatrzył Icemana wskazującego ręką na ścianę trochę poniżej jego okna. Zauważył swojego uciekiniera i odchrząknął. Logan podniósł głowę i spotkał się z jego zdenerwowanym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i zaczął dalej schodzić na dół.

- Natychmiast WRACAJ ! – wrzasnął Beast.

-Nie, nie, nie, NIE, NIE i jeszcze raz NIE ! – krzyczał Logan, dalej schodząc z budynku. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, a chłopak już spadał na dół. BUUUUM ! Spadł na plecy i natychmiast stracił przytomność. Szybko wokół niego zebrał się mały tłumek gapiów. Zewsząd dochodziły ich reakcje. 'Czy jeszcze żyje?' . 'Kopnął w kalendarz jak nic' . 'Ja dalej nie wiem, KTO TO?' . 'Uuu .. to musiało boleć'.

- Co się stało? – zapytał profesor Beasta, który załamany wyglądał przez okno.

- To WCALE nie będzie takie proste jak myślałem.. – odpowiedział


	3. Naturalna reakcja

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...!!! – rozległo się z małego pomieszczenie, gdzieś na poziomie –2. Beast brutalnie został wyrwany z głębokiego zamyślenia. Dalej siedząc przy monitorze, spojrzał na Logana. On natomiast leżał na leżance stojącej niedaleko obserwatora. Tułów miał lekko uniesiony, oparty na przedramionach. Wzrok zwrócony w jakiś punkt wszechświata. Usta rozwarte w już niemym krzyku. Beast podrapał się po głowie i z wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy skomentował całą sytuację.  
- Ty to masz zapłon.  
Na te słowa 15-latek roześmiał się na całe garło. Gdy wreszcie przestał popatrzył na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Powiedział coś niewyraźnie, jakby do siebie...  
- Coś mówiłeś ? – zapytał Beast zmieszany.  
- Mogłem umrzeć, prawda? – powtórzył chłopiec i spuścił wzrok.  
Hank zmarszczył brwi, a usta otworzyły mu się mimowolnie.  
- Mogłeś – mówił powoli, zastanawiając się nad reakcją jego przyjaciela.  
Nagle usłyszał ciche pociągnięcie nosem, a już po chwili obfita łza uderzyła o pościel. Futrzak położył ciężką łapę na ramieniu drobnego chłopaka. Widok był co najmniej groteskowy.  
- Wszystko ok? – zapytał zaniepokojony.  
A on tylko rzucił się do przodu i objął go w pasie. Zaczął histerycznie płakać.  
- Ja... chlip... tak się... siorb... bałem... Tak się... chlip... bałem – powtarzał pomiędzy kolejnymi szlochami.  
Beast stał przez chwilę skonsternowany. Takie reakcji nie mógł przecież przewidzieć. Bo kto mógł. Spojrzał w dół, na ciemną czuprynę, wciskającą się w niego z całej siły i pochlipującą raz za razem. Pogładził go niepewnie po głowie. Czuł, że musi go jakoś pocieszyć.  
- Już wszystko będzie dobrze – jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo go okłamuje.


End file.
